A Michael Scott Birthday Party
by Emily92
Summary: Oneshot. Michael plans a slumber party for himself in the office.


**Author's Notes:** This takes place during Season two, sometime after _The Injury_ (one of my favorite episodes); just pretend that _Michael's Birthday_ (another one of my favorites) never happened.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to _The Office_, George Foreman grills, or The Strokes.

* * *

**A Michael Scott Birthday Party**

Michael Scott, regional manager of Dunder Mifflin Scranton, and master of comedy (or at least, he liked to think so) was planning a birthday party. This was not just any birthday party; it was a birthday party for_ himself, _a birthday party for himself at the office. It would be great. He had bought lots of food, ice cream cake, and many balloons just for the special occasion. All that was left was to hand out the invitations. Michael stepped out of his office in order to do so.

"Everybody," He announced, "could I have your attention?"

The employees of Dunder Mifflin Scranton all looked at Michael.

"You," Michael said giddily, "are all invited to my birthday party!"

"Yes!" Dwight happily said.

"Why wasn't the party planning committee told about this?" Angela demanded.

"Well, Angela," Michael said, "I'm telling you guys now."

Angela looked annoyed, but did not say anything more.

Michael passed out his invitations, skipping Toby.

"No," He told him, "Not you. You will just spoil things."

Toby shrugged and got back to work.

Jim walked up to reception and took some jelly beans.

"You are invited to 'A Michael Scott Birthday Party'," Pam read the invitation, "Friday after work, in the office. Bring your sleeping bags because it's a slumber party."

"Friday," Jim said, surprised, "That's tomorrow."

"That is so Michael," Pam laughed, "He gives us the invitations the day before the party."

"Yeah," Jim replied, "And it's a _slumber party_, Beasley. Aren't you excited?"

"Oh, you bet," She said sarcastically, "We'll have to stay up late and play truth or dare."

"Truth or dare!" Michael exclaimed, "Great idea, Pam! Hey, by the way, what kind of pajamas are you planning on wearing?"

Pam just stared at him.

Jim came to her rescue and changed the subject, "Michael, maybe you should invite Toby."

"No way," Michael replied, "Toby is no fun. He's a party pooper."

"But," Pam pointed out, "With one more person, you'd get one more gift."

"True," Michael looked thoughtful, "Maybe I will invite Toby."

* * *

The next day rolled around quickly, and it was Michael's big day, the day of his birthday party. He was very keyed up.

"Stanley the Manley!" He greeted Stanley as he entered the office, "You're staying for the party tonight, right?"

"I already told you, Michael," Stanley muttered, "Yes, I am staying for your party."

"Alright!" Michael replied, "It wouldn't really be a party with out you, Stanley! Did you bring a birthday _present_?"

Pam sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

At 5:00 exactly, Dwight enthusiastically jumped out of his chair.

"Time for Michael's party!" He exclaimed.

Michael came out of his office.

"Dwight's right," He said, "Time to par-_tay_!"

Everyone wandered into the break room, where party planning committee had brought out food and soda.

"Hey Ryan," Michael cornered the temp, "Did you bring that stuff I asked you to?"

Ryan sighed, "Yes Michael, I brought music."

"Alright!"

The Stroke's 'You Only Live Once' played.

"Oooooh  
Some people think they're always right  
Others are quiet and uptight  
Others they seem so very nice nice nice nice nice oh oh  
Inside they might feel sad and wrong

Oh no  
29 different attributes  
And only 7 that you like, uh oh  
20 ways to see the world, oh oh  
Or 20 ways to start a fight"

"Let's play spin the bottle," Dwight suggested.

"Dwight, that game is highly inappropriate," Angela replied.

"Monkey," Dwight began.

"No," She replied sternly.

Jim and Pam exchanged a glance.

"Who is monkey?" Jim asked her.

She shrugged.

"You think they're –" Jim began.

Pam shuddered, "I don't want to know."

"Everybody!" Michael got their attention, "Yesterday, Pam had a great idea. We are going to play truth or dare!"

Pam grimaced.

"So," Michael continued, "I will be starting...Kevin, truth or dare."

"_Dare_," Kevin replied.

"I dare you to hug Angela."

Angela looked horrified.

"Done," Kevin said. Then he hugged the head of accounting.

"Jim, truth or dare?" Kevin asked.

"Truth," Jim said.

Kevin giggled, "Did you _do it _with Katy?"

* * *

"I'm tired," Phyllis said a few hours later, "I think I'll go to sleep."

"Phyllis," Michael objected, "You can't. It's way too early."

"But Toby's asleep," Phyllis pointed to Toby, dozing in his desk chair.

"Well," Michael told her, "Nobody cares about Toby. But if you want, you can change into your pajamas. In fact, why don't we all? And then I will open my presents."

Everyone, with the exception Toby, who was still sleeping, went to change. Then, they all gathered in the conference room. Michael, clad in a pair of red and black plaid pajamas, began to open his gifts.

"This one is from Kevin," He said, "A gift certificate to Hooters...wow, thanks Kevin!"

"Next one is from Stanley."

"Hey Jim," Pam asked him softly, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look upset, what's wrong?"

"Oh," He replied, "It's just that, I forgot to bring Michael's present, and I don't think he's ever gonna forgive me. You know Michael."

"Don't worry," Pam told him, "We can just say my gift is from both of us."

"Ok, thanks Beasley," Jim said, "What did you get him?"

"A George Foreman grill cookbook."

Jim laughed, "Nice."

"Next time he fries his foot, at least he'll know how to use the grill better."

Michael opened his next present.

"This one is from Pam."

"And Jim," Pam told him.

"Okay," Michael said as he opened the gift, "A George Foreman cookbook! This is great! Hey, I brought my George Foreman grill...who's up for some late dinner?"

"Hey, I have fireworks in my car," Dwight said suddenly, "Let's go set them off, for Michael's birthday. We can eat outside."

"Yeah!" Michael said, liking Dwight's idea.

Everyone started to go up on the roof. Michael grabbed his grill and his new cookbook. Dwight ran to get the fireworks. Pam grinned as she and Jim walked up to the roof. Michael's party wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
